Don't go today
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Mereka tidak tahu kenapa semua nya tiba-tiba berubah, tapi satu yang pasti, perasaan itu masih ada disana. Kai terus memohon agar Kyungsoo tidak pergi. Semua penyesalan itu hanya bisa menjadi tangisan dan tak akan pernah bisa mengubah apa-apa. Dia pun pergi. KaiSoo! GS!


**Don't Go Today**

 **KaiSoo Area!**

 **GS!**

Warning! Typho anywhere,, unexpected story line/?

. . .

Well, happy late merry Christmas..

Bgm - Chanyeol -Don't go today

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu

Jongin pun tidak tahu

Tapi sama-sama mereka merasakan sesuatu,

Ada beberapa hal yang mulai berubah, meski tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa merasa sangat yakin tentang satu hal penyebabnya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo kembali membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu saja. Hanya menatap punggungnya yang berlalu melewati apartemen mereka. Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyapa, untuk berlari menghampirinya, untuk memeluknya sebelum pria itu pergi.

Dulu, rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Mereka bisa dibilang pasangan yang sangat sempurna, tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran, selalu mesra, meski sangat jarang menunjukannya didepan umum, tapi semua orang bisa meraskannya karena ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Disitu terlihat dengan jelas kalau kedua nya saling mencintai.

Saat pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo sudah bangun lebih dulu untuk membuatkan sarapan dan Jongin akan langsung berjalan menuju dapur sebelum mencuci mukanya. Kyungsoo akan menertawakan wajah berantakan pacarnya itu lalu Jongin akan kesal dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya yang bau, berakhir dengan tawa disela-sela sarapan mereka.

Keduanya akan berangkat bersama ke kampus dan Jongin tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo bahkan ketika ia menyetir mobilnya. Pagi mereka selalu menjadi awal yang indah untuk memulai hari.

Siangnya mereka pasti akan makan siang bersama, entah itu ditaman kampus ketika Kyungsoo menyiapkan bekal atau juga dikantin, ketika gadis itu malas memasak. Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu memuji kecantikan gadis itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merengek dan selalu berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan pria itu.

Sore nya mereka akan pulang bersama. Terkadang Jongin yang menunggu sambil menari diam-diam di ruang kesenian atau Kyungsoo yang menunggu sambil bernyanyi di ruang kesenian juga.

Yah,, ruangan itu memang menjadi tempat special tersendiri bagi mereka.

Karena ruangan itu juga yang mempertemukan mereka.

Dulu, ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama tampil di ruangan itu dan saling tertarik satu sama lain.

Lalu malam hari akan menjadi penutup hari yang tenang bagi mereka. Dimana kedua nya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, menceritakan keseharian mereka, Jongin akan merangkul Kyungsoo dan mereka akan tertidur begitu saja dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Malam yang selalu hangat dan menenangkan.

Tapi entah kapan itu dimulai..

Semuanya mendadak berubah begitu saja

Tidak ada lagi pagi yang indah

Makan siang bersama

Pulang berdua di sore hari

Atau malam yang hangat

Entah perasaan mereka yang telah berubah

Atau keadaan yang berubah

Kyungsoo tidak lagi membuatkan sarapan, Jongin terlalu sulit untuk makan siang bersama, Kyungsoo punya begitu banyak tugas sampai tidak bisa pulang, Jongin yang menghabiskan malamnya sendirian

Mereka sadar kalau ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah dan tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya,

Tapi juga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melakukan sesuatu

Kalau memang semuanya sudah tidak bisa berjalan seperti semula lalu kenapa mereka harus saling menyiksa satu sama lain seperti ini? Bukankah perpisahan akan menjadi jalan yang terbaik untuk keduanya?

Keesokan harinya tiba,

Itu adalah hari natal

Dipagi natal ini Kyungsoo tidak membuat apa-apa, matanya sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melakukan apapun, seharusnya ia sudah membangunkan Jongin -si tukang tidur- sambil menciuminya dan mengucapkan 'merry christmas' disetiap kecupannya agar pria itu mau bangun.

Sementara Jongin sudah siap dengan sweater coklat tuanya, ia duduk sambil meminum coklat panas dimeja makan mereka yang panjang , yang ada didapur. Pria itu duduk sendirian sambil memandangi pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Mungkinkah dengan keadaan yang seperti itu sebenarnya kedua nya masih sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain?

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berpaling pada yang lain

Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan perasaan cinta Jongin pada nya

Begitu juga dengan Jongin yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo masih hanya mencintai dia seorang

Lalu mengapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berusaha

Gelas coklat panas milik Jongin sudah kosong sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak juga bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Sampai akhirnya pintu yang terus dipandangi nya sedari tadi terbuka, Kyungsoo keluar dengan sweater merahnya. Jongin kenal betul dengan sweater itu -hadiah natal yang diberikannya untuk Kyungsoo tahun lalu-

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka, namun panggilan Jongin menghentikan langkah nya.

"Noona!"

"ne," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pelan tanpa membalikan badannya.

"gajima.."(don't go)

"wae?"

"geunyang,, gajima" (just.. don't go) ucap Jongin ragu

Lalu Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkah yang sebelumnya terhenti

"oneulman gajima!" (just today don't go!) ucap Jongin lagi berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu memegang erat tali tas selempangnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongin mencegahnya untuk keluar. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, tapi Kyungsoo tetap berjalan, ia terus berjalan. Dada nya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan matanya memerah, ia berjongkok di pinggiran jalan, menyembunyikan kepala didalam kedua lipatan tangannya.

Entah kenapa rasa nya begitu sakit dan Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Entah apa yang salah?

Dan kenapa dia harus menghindar?

Kyungsoo sekarang merasa menjadi wanita yang paling jahat didunia ini

Bagaimana bisa dia berbuat seperti tadi?

Tak lama kemudia terdengar suara kaki yang berlari kearahnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan Jongin dihadapannya sedang terenga-engah dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"noona.." sapa Jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir sampai diperempatan jalan penyebrangan

Pria itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh berantakan nya dari dirinya, wanita itu sedang menangis, menatapnya dengan mata yang merah

"uljima.." (don't cry) ucap Jongin dengan tangannya yang bergerak hendak mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo tapi -

"hajima!" (don't), Kyungsoo mengucapkan nya dengan tegas lalu berjalan mundur sebelum Jongin benar-benar menyentuhnya, "ga! Jebal Jongin ga!"(go! Please go Jongin) tambah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa memperhatikan apapun, dia berjalan melewati zebra cross.

Sementara itu Jongin berdiri ditempatnya tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo sama sekali, namun pria itu dapat memperhatikan dengan jelas kalau lampu penyebrangan belum berubah hijau dan ada truk yang sedang melaju cepat, tanpa memikirkan apapun, Jongin segera berlari merangkul Kyungsoo hendak mendorong tubuh mereka ke pinggir jalan, namun terlambat. Truk itu lebih dulu menabrak tubuh Jongin tanpa sempat membiarkan pria itu untuk menyelamatkan diri dan segera saja Jongin melempar Kyungsoo kepinggir sedangkan tubuhnya terpental begitu saja akibat dorongan truk itu.

Kyungsoo melihat semuanya dengan jelas, saat Jongin berlari kearahnya, pria itu memeluk nya lalu mendorongnya. Gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin, membawa pria itu dalam pangkuannya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Jongin bangun! Ayo bangun! Ku mohon bangun !" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memohon

"TOLONG!

TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN ATAU APAPUN ITU!

TOLONG JONGIN KU!" teriak Kyungsoo pada semua orang disitu

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin, kemudian Jongin tersedak lalu mengeluarkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya. Mata nya terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu, sedangkan wanita itu sibuk untuk melap darah Jongin dengan lengan sweaternya yang merah dan lengan nya yang satu lagi sibuk menutup luka dibelakang kepala Jongin yang juga terus mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin merasa sudah tak berdaya lagi, dahinya terus mengkerut, mata nya mulai berkunang-kunang. Tapi dia memohon dihari natal itu, dia memohon pada Tuhan, berikan sedikit saja waktu, ada sesuatu yang disampaikannya.

Dan keajaiban kecil itu datang.

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan itu, Jongin mampu membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menangis.

"uljima noona.. geunyang oneulman gajima, geundae cigeum gat to dwae, (don't cry noona,, just today don't go, but now you can go.)"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya berkali-kali sambil menatap Jongin, sementara pikiran Jongin kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin pikir mungkin hari ini akan berbeda, mungkin ia bisa membuat mereka kembali seperti dulu, mungkin kalau dia mau berusaha dia bisa, karena rasa itu tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun. Masih menumpuk disana.

"Noona.." panggil Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menatap nya dengan lembut meski air mata itu tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari sepasang mata besar gadis itu.

Ohh,, itu masih mata yang sama, mata besar yang menggemaskan, yang sudah merebut hati nya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Lalu Jongin mencoba tersenyum walau badannya terasa sakit semua.

"Noona,, Kyungsoo Noona saranghae.. Haengbokhae gaseyo."  
(noona,, Kyungsoo Noona I love you,, be happy.)

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya Kyungsoo menangis meraung-raung, menepuk pipinya dengan kerat, menjerit memanggil namanya, Jongin tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo menyesal,

Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata Jongin tadi, seharusnya dia tidak pergi, padahal Jongin sudah memohon,

Kyungsoo yang bodoh

.

.

.

\- End -

Okay,, udah lama banget aku pengen nulis FF ini karena dengerin Chanyeol yang nge-cover lagu itu. Harusnya nulis ChanBaek tapi apa lah aku yang KaiSoo hardship,, malah bikin beginian.. dan harus banget yahh aku ini nulis dihari natal..

Well,, aku menerima semuanya kekesalan hati kalian dalam kolom komentar..

Dan maaf aku yang tidak memperingatkan kalau ini angst..

Aku udah post ini sebelumnya di wattpad duluan karena yahh,, kalau post di ffn emang rada susah harus pake laptop. Harusnya ini dipost di hari natal tapi terlambat,, maaf yahh..

Dan gimana kabar kalian setelah mendengar berita yang mengejutkan diawal tahun ini?!

Well,, tetep supportive aja lah yahh,, hargai aja keputusan dia. Dan aku juga baca banyak curhatan author kaisoo,, ada yang mendukung juga ada yang langsung drop. Tapi aku terkesan sama salah satu author yang mikirin banget perasaan Kai. Dia bilang dia seneng kalau Kai seneng, apa lagi setelah papa nya Kai meninggal, dia kan jadi tertutup gitu dan kemunculan pertamanya di post dia yang di Paris dan setelah itu Kai jadi kaya lebih happy dan terbuka, buktinya dengan ig nya yang sekarang resmi gitu.

Aku jujur bukan seorang exo-l yang tahu tentang seperti itu lebih dalam. Kenapa aku nulis ff KaiSoo, entahlah.. aku hanya dapat feel nya disitu. Aku emang fans D.O tapi sebenarnya engga yang ngikutin banget juga gitu, yang segimana seharusnya fans.. so,, aku juga yahh mencoba mengikuti arus ajahh..

Tapi emang kesel sih setelah lama aku vakum, dan baru2 ini balik dan panas lagi karena moment KaiSoo lagi on top banget, tiba2 aja ada yang berita beginian. Terus aku curhat sedikit ke temen aku yang exo-l beneran.. dia justru bilang kalau yahh moment KaiSoo emang lagi banyak banget brothershipnya. Well,, itu sangat benar sih,, mereka memang sepantasnya sebatas brothership ga lebih dari itu. Dulu juga aku nulis Cuma brothership dan ga tau gimana bisa jadi GS. Well,, well,, terlalu banyak curcol..

Sorry,,,

See you later guys,, I hope I still can work with my KaiSoo FF Project XD


End file.
